


Six Christmas Parties

by ColoradoPeculiar



Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe- Life Swap, Bad Parent Sabine Cheng, Bisexual Kagami Tsurugi, Bisexual Marinette Dupain-Cheng, F/M, Love Confessions, Marichat | Adrien Agreste as Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Reverse Crush (Miraculous Ladybug)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:59:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28166622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoradoPeculiar/pseuds/ColoradoPeculiar
Summary: On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me six Christmas parties, five mistletoes, four Christmas bakes, three presents, two snowball fights, and a round of karaoke.In which Marinette Cheng has to attend Christmas parties for her mother's business, but maybe her knight her black leather can save her from the party dragon.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Marinette Dupain-Cheng/ Kagami Tsurugi (one-sided)
Series: Twelve Days of Christmas [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055831
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Six Christmas Parties

Marinette bit back a yawn as she tried to look interested in whatever Monsieur Dubois was telling her. Probably something or other on how to run a successful business.

"You're very talented, Mlle. Cheng, I'm sure you will do the Sabine brand justice." He told her, giving her a smile. She returned with a fake one.

"I certainly hope so, business has never really been my thing." Marinette had no qualms with working for her mother, she just didn't want to go to the business side of things. She wanted to be on the designing side of things.

"Well I am sure Mme. Cheng will have only the best for her daughter."

"Of course." Marinette tried hard not to let the grin go.

When would her mother see that the best for her daughter was letting her design freely?

Probably never. Her father had been the one to deal with the designs while her mother created them. Once her father had disappeared, Sabine Cheng had sworn off designing for her daughter and had turned it over to the company.

"Now I do believe that Mme. Dubois is waving me over, and I can't upset the wife."

"Happy wife happy life." Marinette told him.

"It was great talking with you Mlle. Cheng. I hope that we can catch up more about business opportunities. Remember that I'm one call away!"

"I'll keep that in mind." Marinette told him, knowing full well that he wasn't "one call away". Marinette couldn't help but breathe out a sigh of relief as he walked away.

She was normally a very extroverted person, but talking to these people only drained her.

They were obviously faking any interest in talking to her, just trying to get to her mother. She was sick and tired of it. She needed some air, a place where some can't find her. She spotted a door leading out to a balcony upstairs.

 _'Bingo.'_ She thought and quietly snuck away.

The fresh air hit her cheeks and she breathed out a sigh of relief.

"Hey purrincess." A voice greeted her after a few minutes of her staring out to the horizon.

"Eek!" She shrieked, flailing in her mint green dress. She was never a huge fan of mint green on herself. She would much rather be wearing lime, like the eyes of the boy standing in front of her.

"Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you Marinette." Chat Noir moved over to her.

"Well, maybe don't sneak up on me next time." She said, placing her hand on her heart.

"So, you're saying there will be a next time?" Chat Noir wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Well, considering that you just showed up outside my window one day and haven't stopped bugging me yet." Marinette told him, a blush on her cheeks.

"Because I'm meowvelous company."

Marinette just shook her head. Why was she in love with this dork again?

"Are you okay? I know how much these banquets bug you."

Oh right, that's why.

"I'm fine, thank you for wondering."

"Well, you didn't seem fine while talking to Monsieur Mustache earlier."

"Were you stalking me?" Marinette asked teasingly.

"W-what? Of course not! I was just passing by and realized that you had your model smile on and you could use someone to talk to."

"Thanks Chat." Marinette murmured. "I just hate these banquets so much. They're full of people who only want to use me. One time a man kept me talking for an hour before I realized he only wanted me to hook him up with my mother." She scoffed.

"Sounds like a total douche."

"Definitely." Marinette said. "And the worst part is I have them pretty much every day this week!" She sighed. "I used to love Christmas. Back when Papa was around it was a time of laughter and love. Now it is just so commercialized. A holiday for my mother to market."

"I'm so sorry, Marinette." Chat told her earnestly.

"Well, having people like you really help me." She smiled at him, her eyes closed so she missed his blush.

The next day Marinette was again fake smiling. This time it was because of Chloe.

"I mean who does he think he is, Marikins? He claimed that I wasn't a good person!" Chloe had her arm wrapped around Marinette's as she ranted about Adrien. It wasn't anything that she wasn't used to.

"Well maybe you should work on being a bit nicer." Marinette told her, trying to be as gentle as possible.

"What do you mean? Everyone adores me!" She flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Sure, whatever you say Chloe." Marinette muttered. She really wished that she could tell Chloe what was what, but she knew it would only get her in trouble.

"I mean, he's just a lowly baker's boy and he dares to tell me how I should act! Once he's at the same level as I am maybe I'll start treating him with respect, but until then." Marinette just sighed.

She never knew why Chloe hated Adrien so much. He seemed nice, even if he flirted with her a ton. Perhaps it was just the jealousy that caused Chloe to have such a large opinion on the boy.

"I think we should treat everyone with respect Chloe, regardless of class."

"But he has no respect for me! Why should I treat him with respect if he has none for me?"

"Well, maybe he didn't respect you because you don't respect him."

"You know nothing about social culture, Marikins."

"Whatever you say." Marinette muttered under her breath.

"Oh Mlle. Bourgeois, could we get a photo of you? You look absolutely stunning in that dress!" A photographer caught Chloe's eye.

 _'Thank the Lord.'_ Marinette thought.

"You wait right here, Marikins." Chloe kissed her cheek and sashayed off.

Marinette glanced around to see the balcony doors. Could she be lucky enough that Chat would be out there again?

There was really only one way to find out.

She climbed over to the balcony and took in a breath of air.

"Well, hello to you too, Princess."

"How did I know you were going to be out here?" Marinette asked him.

"Because you know that I'll always come to your rescue." Chat stood next to her.

"Well, could you get Chloe to leave me alone for the rest of the night? Because that would be an utter dream."

"Oh no, what did she do this time?" Chat muttered. Marinette sighed.

"Just more of the same, picking on people even though it's not their fault. Tonight she kept on ranting about a good friend of mine. Chloe hates him for no reason."

"Is he in your class?" Chat asked.

"Yep. His name is Adrien Agreste, his parents own the best bakery in town. He's really nice, even if he is a bit of a flirt."

"O-oh? I see."

"Yeah, we're really close, much to Chloe's dismay." She grinned a bit, an image of Adrien popping into her head.

"Why do you think she hates him?"

"I bet it's jealousy. I'm her best friend and all that and she doesn't want to lose me. It's a bit self-sabotaging to be honest. If anything is going to make me not want to be friends with her, it's her acting like this!" Marinette fumed. "And I can't even do anything about it because the moment I say something then I'm just going to get into trouble with my mom." 

"I'm so sorry." Chat told her.

"Like I said last night, it really is okay. Once I'm eighteen I'll be free." She smiled. "I only have to wait two more years."

"No child should be that happy about being eighteen."

"I'm not your average child, I'm Marinette Cheng."

"But-."

"Marikins! Where'd you go?" Marinette hunched her shoulders.

"I'm sorry Chat."

"It's okay, but we're talking about this later, okay?" Marinette sighed.

"Oh, alright."

She would never ever admit it, but him being so stubborn when it came to things he cared about was one of the reasons why she fell for him in the first place.

She was not even half-way through with the banquet parties yet and she already wanted them to be done and over with.

The third banquet she attended was more of the same.

More smile-faking. More taking photos for the paparazzi. More laughing about things that weren't even funny. More making casual conversation with people who she knew hated her.

Take Mme. Gergos for example.

The woman had pulled her over right after the speeches had finished up to talk with her about something. Marinette wasn't blind. She knew she wanted to get into her mom's good graces so she could get hired and then push Sabine Cheng out of her position of power. That was the only thing these people wanted.

"Oh spin for me darling, your dress is just gorgeous!" Mme. Gergos gushed.

Marinette did as she was told, like always.

"Oh how amazing! Mint green really is your color." Marinette bit back a retort about how she really preferred pink.

"Thank you Madame."

But pink had been Marinette Dupain-Cheng's color, mint green was Marinette Cheng's. She didn't have a choice. Her mother treated anything that had to do with her father like taboo and his pink designs had always been his favorite.

"You know Mlle. Cheng, you have to be my favorite model."

 _'Just fake it, Mari.'_ She said, using the nickname that her father would call her. _'She doesn't know any better than to call you that.'_

"Well, thank you." She said through a fake smile.

"Of course! Now, when you take over the business, you know what I think you should do?" Mme. Gergos asked her.

 _'Keep your nose out of our private business and stop making choices that have nothing to do with you?'_ Marinette thought.

"What?" She said instead.

"You should change it from Sabine to Cheng! Don't you think Cheng just sounds so much better? Plus, it'll give you more interest seeing as Cheng is an Asian name." Mme. Gergos told her.

_'Oh so you think our ethnicity is trendy now? That my culture is something for you to use and abuse? And no matter what my mother says, I am not a Cheng. I am a Dupain-Cheng thank you very much. Get off your high horse because you're no better than anyone else here.'_

"I will keep that critique in mind." No matter how much she wanted to yell at Mme. Gergos, she knew she couldn't, her mother would only blame it on school and then pull her out. Isolating her once again.

"Now if you don't mind I need to attend the ladies room."

 _'Please don't follow me in there.'_ Marinette prayed.

"Oh, of course. I think I see someone waving me over. Do say hi to your mother for me, dear."

"Will do!" Taking the opportunity presented to her, she left Mme. Gergos and went out to the balcony again.

This time she just sat down, not caring about her dress and took in a shaky breath.

She hated this. She hated what she had become. She hated this charade. And above all she hated the Cheng name. It was all she heard anymore.

'Be perfect because you're a Cheng.'

'Don't fight back because you're a Cheng.'

'Don't get overwhelmed with your endless responsibilities because you're a Cheng.'

She was sick and oh so tired of it.

Before she knew it, tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Marinette?" She heard a voice ask her. Chat's voice. "Oh Princess." She heard his baton clatter to the floor and his boots rushing over to her.

Strong arms came around her weeping figure and a comfortable scent invaded her nose.

"It'll be okay." He promised her.

"I hate it." She croaked. "I hate it so much."

"I know." He whispered and kissed the top of her head. "I know you do. I'm sorry. I wish there was more that I could do."

"Please just hold me." She told him, not stopping to think about the implications that her words held. She was too emotional right now.

"I will." He pulled her closer to him. "I will and I'll never let you go."

"Thanks, kitty." She whispered.

"Of course, my love." He whispered back. It was too bad that in her state, she couldn't fully comprehend what her new nickname meant. Perhaps then the cycle of unrequited love due to an unfortunate love square could end. 

Thank the Lord the next party wasn't as bad.

Instead of some investor or Chloe trying to bug her, Kagami was her company for the evening. Much like their mothers, they had hit it off instantly when they started to fence together.

"I'm so glad that you're here tonight." Marinette told her as they smiled for photos.

"I am glad that I am your company as well." Kagami told her.

"Seriously, these past three banquets have been utter torture without you here." Marinette told her.

"Well, I am thankful that I am here now. I'm sorry that the fencing tournament took so long."

"Oh don't apologize! I think that it's fantastic that you won! I really wish that I could've come and cheered you on, but you know how my mother is."

"Well, perhaps the next time we go overseas you could accompany us."

"I would love that!"

Her and Kagami hanging out in Japan honestly sounded like a dream. Just her showing Marinette all her favorite spots and spending time with one of her best friends. She wasn't as popular there as she was in Paris, so paparazzi wouldn't be as bad. She could finally try some of the food she'd seen in anime! It would be amazing!

"I would too. I'll bring it up at the next possible moment. My mother approves of you, so I'm sure that she'll allow it."

"My mother too."

Marinette was so incredibly thankful that the partnership between the two brands allowed Marinette to have a bit more privileges when it came to Kagami.

"Plus, Japan is one of the most romantic places I've ever been to, and I live here in Paris. It would be a perfect opportunity for us to announce our partnership." Marinette looked at the girl, confused.

"What do you mean? The partnership between the Sabine brand and the Tsurugi brand is already public."

"I meant our romantic partnership Marinette." Kagami told her. "My mother has already planned a photo shoot with cherry blossoms where we can launch it."

"What are you talking about?" Marinette asked her.

"I mean the fact that we have been dating for the past few months." Kagami gave her a look of confusion. "I mean, I realize that we have been taking it slow, but-"

"What? What gave you that impression?" Marinette moved out of the linked arms that they had.

"Well, I told you a few months ago that I loved you and you said that you returned the feelings." Marinette's eyes went wide. She remembered that day well.

She had been torn up after failing yet again to confess to Chat and Kagami had been there to cheer her up.

"I thought you meant it platonically!" Oh thank the Lord the cameras had moved on from them now.

"I didn't. I am sorry, I now know that I'm mistaken. I have to go."

"Wait, Kagami!" Marinette reached out to her, but it was too late. The girl was gone. Marinette pushed her hand through her hair and glanced at the balcony doors.

She needed to talk to Chat about this.

They weren't anything, of course, but before she moved on to Kagami she needed to know if she had a least a little chance. Maybe she had none as Ladybug, but he had to have started visiting Marinette for a reason right? What if she was the girl he kept rejecting Ladybug for? 

If she wasn't, well then. Kagami was an amazing girl and Marinette could see her falling for her easily. She just needed some closure with Chat first.

"Oh kitty, kitty, kitty." She called as soon as she was out on the balcony.

"Hey." He dropped down next to her.

"Hi." She gave him an awkward little wave.

"What's up?" He asked, giving her that smile that was just so damn handsome.

"Um well, I may have just gotten a love confession?" She said with an awkward grin.

"What?" He whispered, his grin falling for just a split second. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

 _'Aha!'_ Marinette thought. She knew a fake smile when she saw one and the smile on Chat's face? Definitely fake.

"Why? I didn't accept. I'm in love with someone else and that wouldn't be fair to Kagami to play with her heart like that. She deserves someone who can give her their full heart. Not just part of it." She explained, her heart racing faster by the minute.

“O-oh? And who happens to be the lucky boy?” Chat asked her. Marinette giggled.

“You.” She said, a heat rising to her cheeks.

“M-me?” His voice cracked in a way that was just oh so cute.

“Mmm hmm. You.” She turned to look at him to see a grin on his face, his eyes wide, and his cheeks reddened.

“W-well then, you’ll be happy to learn that I like you too.” Even if she had somewhat suspected it, it was still mind blowing to hear.

“Wow. I can’t believe it.” She gave him a big smile.

“Neither can I.” He walked towards her until they were nearly nose to nose. “May I?” He asked. Marinette nodded and closed her eyes.

That night’s banquet ended with her getting kissed by the boy of her dreams, and while she definitely didn’t look forward to rejecting Kagami, there was no better way than this for the night to end.

If Marinette could come up with one word to explain her emotions the following night, it would be guilty.

Every time she saw Kagami from across the way the uncomfortable emotion settled in her. She really hoped that she would be able to talk to her so that she could explain where it had gone wrong. Marinette could definitely see how the misunderstanding happened. It was very clear that Marinette wasn’t straight (it was a marketing tool used by her mother after all), and Kagami’s affections were never unwelcome. Even when she kissed Marinette on the cheek or nose. She just thought they were being friendly!

It was obviously not the case.

“Kagami? Can I speak with you?” Marinette asked her when she managed to catch up with her by the drinking table.

“I suppose so. I need to speak with you as well about what happened yesterday.”

“Yeah, I just wanted to apologize.” Marinette rubbed the back of her neck. “I guess I’m still really bad at noticing social clues, and while you’re an amazing person, I’m in love with someone else. I’m sorry.”

“It hurts, I will not lie to you, but I respect your feelings. I am sorry as well for assuming things that I thought were clear.”

“It’s not your fault. The kisses really should’ve clued me in.”

“Well, your mother has sheltered you, so I don’t think it’s entirely your fault.” Kagami told her, the corners of her mouth quivering a bit.

Good. That was good! Kagami wasn’t completely upset with her!

“I do wish you luck with the person that you love.” She told her.

“Thank you. I hope you find happiness.”

“Mlle. Tsurugi! Could you answer some questions for me?” Mme. Chamak called to Kagami. The two girls nodded their heads at each other, coming to a mutual agreement.

Taking the chance, Marinette snuck out to the balcony once again. The party only had around thirty minutes left to it anyway and Marinette had already played her charade for the night.

Now all she wanted to do was to spend time with her new boyfriend.

Boyfriend! Oh how it made her absolutely giddy that she had a boyfriend! And it was Chat! The literal boy of her dreams!

“Hey you.” Her boyfriend’s voice said as his arms slipped around her.

“Hey.” She leaned back into his embrace, taking comfort from it.

“How’d it go? Did she take it well?”

“Mmm hmm. She said that she respected my feelings and I think things are going to turn out just fine between us.”

“Good, I don’t want to come between the only genuine friendship that you have during this part of your life.”

“Don’t worry, kitty. It would take more than an unrequited love confession for Kagami to cut off our friendship.” Chat hummed.

“Maybe you could set her up with somebody? After the sting wears off a bit of course.”

“Yeah. I could do that. I have a few people in mind already.” An image of Luka Couffaine popped into her head. They might match well. 

“Well, I for one am glad that you two are okay. Now I can just cuddle you without feeling guilty.”

“You dork. No matter what happens between you and Kagami, I will always want cuddles.” Chat hummed.

“Well, I am certainly glad about that.” He said and pulled her a bit closer.

Finally, finally, finally, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. 

Here she was, at the last Christmas party that she would have to attend. Thank the Lord it was almost over. She just had to get through Mme. Fawkes interview first.

Then, just like she had this entire week, she could sneak out to the balcony and go and see Chat.

“I just want to thank you again for giving me this opportunity Mlle. Cheng.” Mme. Fawkes said.

“Of course! I am always happy to do interviews.” Marinette lied.

“I just have one final question for you, can you confirm the rumors that you and Mlle. Tsurugi are dating?”

Marinette had never been more relieved that she had cleared everything up with Kagami.

“Kagami and I are wonderful friends and she’s an amazing girl. However, I am afraid that my heart belongs to someone else and for that reason I must deny these rumors.” Mme. Fawkes' eyes went wide.

“You’re in love with someone? Well, Mlle. Cheng don’t be shy! The readers would love to know!”

“For safety reasons, I’m afraid the identity of this boy will have to remain anonymous. I wouldn’t want some of my more intense fans to go after him.” Mme. Fawkes pursed her lips together.

“I see. I’m sure it can’t be easy being in the spotlight, like your boyfriend would be.”

“Oh he would probably love being in the spotlight, even more than he already is.” Marinette muttered.

“Sorry dear, could you repeat that?”

Oops…

 _‘Think of something quick Mari!’_ She thought.

“I was just agreeing with you.” She gave Mme. Fawkes a smile that she hoped was convincing.

“I see.” Mme. Fawkes started to scribble something down on her paper. “Well thank you for your time Mlle. Cheng.”

“Thank you for interviewing me Mme. Fawkes.” Marinette curtseyed and then left for the balcony.

“Hey love. How was it? I saw that you were being interviewed.” Chat joined her.

“Yep. It was alright, except I might’ve given too much away in the final question.”

“What happened?” Chat asked.

“Oh she asked about Kagami and I and I told her I was in love with someone else. I didn’t exactly deny that I was dating him either. Hopefully my mom won’t freak.”

“You think she would be so petty as to play the woman love woman angle?” He asked, surprised. Marinette shrugged.

“If you had asked me before my father passed away I would’ve said absolutely not. I’m not so sure now.”

“Hey, I’m sorry.” Chat said, holding his arms open for her. “C’mere and let me kiss you.” 

“Such a needy kitty.” Marinette smirked, but welcomed his embrace anyway.

“You know it. I am in desperate need for your kisses, my Princess. They are necessary for my survival.” Marinette giggled.

“Dork.”

“Your dork.” Chat corrected her.

“My dork.” She agreed before standing up on his tippy toes and giving him a warm kiss.

It was nice to finally be able to kiss him because they both wanted it, not just because of an akuma. Marinette just wanted to stay in his arms, kissing him softly forever.

But she was Marinette Cheng and that was not her fate.

A flash interrupted the otherwise perfect kiss.

“This just in! Marinette Cheng found kissing famed super hero Chat Noir!” Mme. Fawkes scribbled down on her notepad, talking out loud.

Uh oh…

This could be a problem. 

**Author's Note:**

> Me: This will be up at a reasonable time because I'm on break!
> 
> Also me: Posts 22 minutes to midnight. In my defense, it's only nearly nine in Honolulu.


End file.
